


Truth or Dare

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: There was a lot of hushed whispering and shuffling as Dia waited impatiently for the kiss. “Are you going to kiss me, or not, Mari?”





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiny_the_Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINYY!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, this gift is long overdue, but ever since you told me your birthday, I'd thought this might be an appropriate time to finally thank you for Strawberry Syrup! I really wanted to write a DiaMaru fic for you, but man, the creative juices were just not flowing for the longest time haha. I ended up with something pretty cliche (god I'm sorry), and pretty dialogue heavy, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> I'm submitting this right on the heels of your tumblr post haha, so I just want to say, I've enjoyed so much getting to know you over the past couple months! I can't thank you enough for reaching out to me and always having such nice things to say about my writing. You've just become such a great friend and I look forward to continuing that in the upcoming year!!

Dia sighed happily to herself, loading up a tray with drinks and snacks. Even if she was to be doing damage control for most of the night, it was nice to have all nine members of Aqours under one roof for a sleepover. She almost felt grown up, like a mother having her child’s friends over for the first time. Yet, while she did cherish that feeling, of being looked up to and depended upon, she knew quite well that instead of confining herself to “mom duty” all the time, she could definitely afford (as her idol mates so often advised) to lighten up a little.

 

...

 

The eight girls lounged around lazily, laughing and joking amongst themselves, ever-cognizant of the noise level, lest they upset Dia, who was kind enough to offer the Kurosawa residence as the venue for their sleepover.

“Ooh, I know!~” Mari exclaimed, “Let’s play Truth or Dare!” The blonde third-year was met with some groans and some giggles, but no outright objections.

“Should we wait for Dia?” Kanan suggested, as the aforementioned Student Council President was still busy in the kitchen, graciously preparing them food.

“Umm…Onee-chan doesn’t really like games like these…” Ruby disclosed, knowing full well her sister would likely admonish them for engaging in such frivolous activities.

The seven others nodded in unison. Certainly, Dia wouldn’t mind being left out just this once.

As they gathered in close, forming a circle, the hand of one eager volunteer shooting up.

“Let’s see here…ok, Hanamaru-chan!” Mari started off the game, directing everyone’s attention to the brunette first-year. “ _Truth or dare_?” There was glint in the blonde’s eye, a mischievous one at that. But you could never _really_ tell with Mari, sketchy and scheming were her default settings.

Hanamaru, all the while, seemed far too excited to be playing a silly game like Truth or Dare. Though, to be fair, this was her first time playing, and, had she known the true friendship-breaking power of Truth or Dare (or Mari’s intentions for that matter), perhaps she wouldn’t have so boldly volunteered to be the first victim. “‘Truth’, zura!”

“Hmm…” Mari tapped her chin, acting as if she hadn’t had Hanamaru’s question locked and loaded from the very beginning. “…Do you have a crush on anyone, Little Miss Maru?” The blonde was full-on smirking now, watching Hanamaru’s excitement slowly turn into fear and regret.

“W-W-What? Me?? Have a crush?? N-No way, zura!!”

“Don’t lie to us, Hanamaru-chan~” Mari coaxed, wagging her finger back and forth. “Remember, you picked ‘truth’, and don’t even think about changing your mind and picking ‘dare.’” It was all teasing and fun on Mari’s end, sure, but, citing her lack of experience with the game, Hanamaru would be hard-pressed to realize that literally nothing in Truth or Dare was _actually_ as binding as Mari proclaimed.

“W-Well…” the first-year amended, albeit reluctantly. She glanced around to make sure the coast was clear, the other seven girls leaning in close, eager to hear what the timid brunette had to say. “…I may or may not, possibly, like…D-Dia-chan…” There was an immediate and collective “aww” from the others, as Hanamaru boxed herself into a fetal position, her cheeks turning impossibly red. “P-Please don’t tell her! I-I don’t know what I’d do if she found out!”

Despite the others individually reassuring Hanamaru that they wouldn’t divulge her secret, seemingly calming her down, the first-year failed to notice the still-scheming smile plastered on Mari’s face.

 

...

 

“Ah, Dia!” Mari beckoned, upon Hanamaru’s now not-so-secret love interest returning, “Welcome back!”

Dia contemptuously eyed the girls, who had all gone suspiciously silent, “…What’s going on here?”

Of course, Mari was the only one who had the mettle to go up against Dia. “Oh, we were just playing some good ol’ Truth or Dare! Why don’t you join us?”

“Truth or Dare?” Dia scoffed. “Really, now? How silly, and childish…” She paused; perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to lose the mom jeans and hang with the cool kids for once. “…Count me in.”

“Alrighty then, Dia, everyone’s had a turn, so looks like you’re up! _Truth or dare_?” Mari was snickering, far too obviously, at that. But it mattered not to the blonde, for whatever choice Dia picked, Mari already had a plan in waiting.

Dia stared intently at her blonde classmate, attempting to deduce just what the hell that girl was up to. Mari would likely expect her to pick “truth”, because dares were like kryptonite, a death sentence to someone as proper and rule abiding as she. But perhaps she was _anticipating_ Dia to over-analyze things, making “truth” the better option? Nah, Mari wouldn’t possibly make it that convoluted (yes, she would). “I don’t know what you’re scheming, Mari, but it’s obvious you’re trying to mess with me; I pick ‘ _dare_.’”

“Whatever you say!” Mari shot a stealthy glance over to an unsuspecting Hanamaru, giving her a wink, to which the first-year vehemently shook her head. The blonde responded with a cheeky but reassuring smile; she wasn’t about to divulge Hanamaru’s secret _that_ easily. “Dia~” Mari sang, “I dare you to let me kiss you!”

Dia flinched, a kiss being one of the last things she’d expected Mari to demand. N-No matter, she was determined to prove her quality, her fearlessness! “I-Is that all? Hmph. Very well then.”

“Ok then, close your eyes,” Mari ordered, “and don’t open them until I tell you to, ok?”

With of a roll of her eyes, followed by a nod of her head, Dia squeezed her eyes shut. One silly kiss was a fair price to pay to gain the respect of her peers, or so she told herself. Besides, a kiss from a friend was nothing to get worked up over. It’s not like she was kissing the girl she was _in love with_ or anything, that’d be a different story entirely. Even on a dare, Dia would probably find herself unable to summon the courage to do such a thing. But Mari, she was just a juvenile prankster, Dia wouldn’t be surprised if the kiss was just some excuse to mess with her.

There was a lot of hushed whispering and shuffling as Dia waited impatiently for the kiss. “Are you going to kiss me, or not, Mari?”

“Yep, I’m just about ready!” the blonde replied, though her voice sounded fainter, as if she was farther away…almost too far to give Dia a kiss.

But before Dia had time to even comprehend what that could mean, she was greeted by a pair of soft lips, the kiss firm and quick. She wanted to open her eyes, smack the—no doubt—stupid grin off Mari’s face, but Dia was a woman of her word. Besides, being blind in the moment, having the luxury of not seeing Mari so obviously teasing her made the kiss seem kind of…nice.

“Ok, Dia, you can open your eyes now!”

The third-year’s eyes fluttered open, finding the eight other girls sitting in a perfect circle, stifling giggles amongst themselves.

“Soooo, how was it?~” Mari goaded.

Dia averted her gaze, her cheeks flushing with the feeling of the kiss fresh in her mind. “I-It was fine… _ahem_ , n-now, who’s next…?”

 

* * *

 

Dia didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. But that was to be expected, you know, what with her whole world turning upside down and all. What started out as a harmless little dare had gotten Dia’s panties in a bunch, and not in the literal sense – that would’ve been a far easier fix. No, instead, Mari’s kiss was making Dia reevaluate her entire life. Her lips were just so soft and pleasant, and, if you asked Dia, the kiss had been far too short for her liking, something that was very hard for her to admit. But the most unfortunate consequence of it all: Dia found herself wanting to kiss Mari over and over again.

 _Do I like Mari now? Is that what it’s come to?_ Dia’s inner monologue finally reached the obvious fork in the road. _But Mari’s my childhood friend, I’ve never had romantic feelings for her! B-Besides, the kiss was just a stupid dare! It didn’t mean anything!_ Her mind replayed the kiss for the umpteenth time, causing her even more agony. _Ugh! And then there’s the fact that I have feelings…f-for someone else! Why does this have to be so damn complicated?_

The entirety of Dia’s weekend was spent wallowing in self anguish, leaving Ruby to pick up the pieces in the aftermath of their sleepover.

“A-Are you ok, Onee-chan?”

With one arm draped over her eyes, Dia sighed. She’d rather not bore her sister with the details of her convoluted personal life, but she really had no one else she could talk to about it. Hesitantly, reluctantly, she vented her problems to Ruby, conveniently leaving out her secret crush.

“What’s wrong with you liking Mari-chan?”

“Ugh, she’s just so childish and stubborn! Besides, she’s one of my closest friends, I just don’t like her like that!”

“O-Ok, so then you don’t like her...! T-Then w-what’s the problem…?”

“It’s that stupid kiss! It’s making me all confused and frustrated! Like, why couldn’t I have just kissed Hanamaru-san, instead?” Dia did a double take, immediately realizing the words that she’d just uttered, in _Ruby’s_ presence no less. “R-Ruby! F-Forget I said that last part…!”

The redhead couldn’t help but stifle a laugh; it wasn’t the first time she was hearing all of this, unbeknownst to Dia. In fact, Ruby hadn’t seen her sister this flustered since the time she actually discovered Dia’s crush, back when she happened to catch a glimpse of her practicing her confession in the mirror (a true romantic, that one).

But Ruby knew something _else_ that Dia didn’t, something about the kiss that Dia had a right to know. And it’s not like Mari had sworn her to secrecy about it—perhaps it was cruel of Ruby to continue to keep her sister in the dark for so long. “Onee-chan…did you ever consider, that it _wasn’t_ Mari-chan that you kissed?”

“Huh?” Dia shot up in an instant, glaring at her sister. “ _Do elaborate_.”

 

* * *

 

Dia stood outside the chairwoman’s office, raising a trembling fist to the door. Suddenly-tight-lipped-Ruby hadn’t given up any more details about the kiss, but what she had let slip certainly made things more interesting. The only problem was, as much as she wished it to be true, Dia wasn’t buying it. How could she? If she hadn’t kissed Mari, then just who _did_ she kiss?

“Come in!~” Mari sat at her desk, arms folded, a smug look on her face, almost as if she was expecting Dia. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Madame President?”

“I’m hear to discuss our game of Truth or Dare from the other night—”

“Oh, I know~! I can’t believe Yoshiko-chan _and_ Riko-chan both fit in that tiny, little sleeping bag—”

“You know that’s not what I came here to talk about!” Dia slammed her palms on the desk, an action that left Mari unfazed. “Ruby told me…about the kiss…t-that it wasn’t you…!”

“Oh, is that so?~”

“Yes, and I demand you tell me who I kissed!”

“…Fine, fine, it wasn’t me,” Mari readily conceded, much to Dia’s surprise, “but if you want to know _who_ it was, you have to tell me something first.”

“Huh…? A-And what might that be…?”

“Is there anyone in particular that you’re _hoping_ kissed you, Dia?~”

“W-What are you talking about…?” Dia spluttered, finding her cheeks growing warm. Now that she knew Mari hadn’t kissed her, there was a possibility that, perhaps…no, no, no, one slipped confession was enough, she wasn’t possibly going to let Mari in on her secret…was she?

“Oh, come now, Dia, don’t play coy. I’m sure you’ll find the truth quite _favorable_ to your situation.”

“…N-No way…w-was it Hanamaru then!?” She clapped her hands over her mouth, too little too late, however.

“What’s that?~” the blonde taunted, “You’re saying you _want_ to kiss Hanamaru-chan?”

“N-No of course not!” Dia lied. “U-Unless, p-perhaps, she actually _was_ the one to kiss me…”

“Hmm…well I just can’t seem to remember all of a sudden!” Mari shrugged her shoulders dramatically, much to Dia’s frustration. “I suppose you’ll just have to ask her yourself!”

Dia scowled at Mari, opting to storm out of her office, slamming the door shut. She’d had enough of her chicanery for one day; it was clear that Mari never intended to tell her anything of real substance. But at the same time, Dia felt her heart racing, her cheeks heating up. The sheer idea of Hanamaru having been the one she kissed…it couldn’t possibly be true, could it?

If she wanted some _real_ answers she could simply ask any of the other Aqours members, they were all there when it happened, right? Or perhaps…perhaps she could follow Mari’s advice and just ask Hanamaru herself?

 

...

 

“H-Hanamaru-san!” Dia burst into the library, finding the lone brunette reading by herself (never mind how she knew where Hanamaru was in the first place).

“D-D-Dia-san??” Hanamaru leapt out of her chair, unnecessarily bowing to her upperclassman. “H-How can I help you, zura??”

Dia’s aggressive fervor quickly melted into timidity. “I-I need to ask you something about the sleepover…”

“Y-Yes…?” the first-year gulped.

“Was it you…t-that kissed me…?”

“E-Eh!? W-Well…umm…you see…it’s a funny story, zura…um, h-how can I put this…um…”

Dia bit her lip, watching as Hanamaru struggled to find her words. God, it looked like the first-year was just as nervous as she was, which was just too damn cute. “…W-Wait.” Dia stopped Hanamaru’s increasingly incoherent string of “umm”s, her cheeks flushing endlessly in anticipation of what she was about to propose. “Y-You don’t have to explain anything to me, Hanamaru-san. W-With your permission…w-would you allow me to verify the claim myself…?”

“…H-Huh?”

Dia’s vagueness obviously had Hanamaru confused, which meant there was still time to turn back, save herself the embarrassment—

 _No._ She had to do this. Perhaps, not for the reason she was _suggesting_ , but it was still a perfectly valid method of confirmation, right? After all, Dia had all but memorized the feeling of Hanamaru’s lips against her own.

“I-I must insist…t-that you kiss me again…Hanamaru…”

 


End file.
